Fragile Like Glass
by gravihag
Summary: What happens when your life is ripped apart? How do you pick up the pieces? What if you can’t? 1x2x5, Law and Order: SVU crossover. Kidnapping, rape, terror, criminal justice system. 3x4.
1. Chapter 1

Fragile like glass

By Ayaka Nagareboshi

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. If I did there would be more man love. Haha. Don't like don't read. When leaving comments please be honest. Tell me what needs changed in my writing style and so forth. Praise is accepted too.

Rating: M to be safe.

--

Quieter than he had ever been before he slipped into the room seemingly unnoticed. Not breathing nor blinking, slowly edging his way further in and closer to his target. His forehead glistened from beads of excited sweat running down his face. Less than a foot away from the back of the chair he raised his arms ready to attack.

"I can hear you."

"Damn it!" Duo exclaimed, throwing down his arms in frustration. "I was so quiet!"

Heero spun around in the chair facing him with a small smile. "You were. The cat gave you away."

Duo looked up to the cat sitting onto of the computer desk. "Damn you Sugar. Damn you." The cat just purred, mocking Duo as she rolled over and back to sleep.

"You'll get me some day." Heero stood glancing to the clock. "Going to work? It's a little early."

"Yeah, I'm going to walk. It's a really nice day, not that I need the exercise."

"Did you check the weather reports?"

"Yes, sunny all day, don't even need a jacket." Duo leaned forward and kissed Heero. "I'll be fine. When Fei wakes up tell him he needed the extra sleep."

"You turn off his alarm again?"

"Yeah. I gotta go. Love you."

"Love you too."

Duo turned and walked out of the room and Heero listened as the door shut behind him before returning to work.

O

Duo took his cell phone out of his pocket getting ready to call home. He had gotten out early and thought it would be nice if they could go out to dinner for a change. He suddenly found himself on the ground with a pounding headache. Someone turned him over and placed a rag over his face. 'Chloroform.' He thought panicked and tried to fight back but it had already started to take effect. The world quickly turned to black.

O

They sat there staring at the phone, willing it to ring, praying for it to ring. Heero looked at the clock recounting the hours. Over six hours had passed since anyone had seen Duo. No phone call, no nothing. "DAMN IT!" Heero yelled slamming his fists down into the table. Wufei jumped back shocked at Heero's sudden move. "I'm sorry." Heero whispered reaching across the table offering his hand to Wufei, which he took slightly shaking. Heero picked up the phone dialing Une.

O

Duo woke with a pounding headache. "What the hell?" He whispered.

"Good, you're awake. Now we can have some fun."

Duos eyes shot open and he looked to the voice. In the corner stood a man about 5' 10" Dark hair, a cleanly shaven face, small square rimmed glasses perched on his nose.

"Who the fuck are you!" Duo yelled. He attempted to get up and quickly realized he was restrained. He looked up and his wrists tied to the bedposts. Blood, that wasn't his, was dried to them. He also realized he wasn't wearing anything. "What the hell is going on!!" He screamed fighting against the ties at his wrists and ankles. The knots wouldn't budge and he didn't have that much wiggle room.

"Well Mr. Duo Maxwell," He said holding up Duos drivers' license, "it seems as if you are tied to my spare bed. You tell me what you think is going on."

"You asshole. You kidnapped me." The man laughed through his nose and took a step near Duo. "Don't you touch me." He growled. The instant facial expression change made Duos insides flip flop.

The man's eyes had become a slit of dark pupils. Quickly making his way to the bed he fiercely grabbed Duo bye the jaw yanking him up as hard as he could by the face. "In the position you're in," He hissed against Duos forehead, "do you really think telling me not to do something is going to have any power? Now we can do this one of two ways, you can relax and enjoy it, or you can be made to enjoy it. I would pick the first if I were you." His free hand rolled down Duos chest and he squeezed Duo so hard he cried out in pain.

"AHH!! LET GO OF ME YOU SICK FREAK!!" He screamed, and he was surprised when the man stepped back. Only to have his surprise replaced with horror as he produced an iron rod from underneath the bed.

"Option two it is." He sneered. The first blow landed low on his diaphragm, knocking the wind out of him. Panic sunk in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order Either.

--

"Elliot, I have a smashed cell phone." Olivia picked up the smashed and showed it to him. It looked like someone had stomped on it. He took the back out. "Serial number matches. This is Mr. Maxwell's phone. I found scuff marks on the side walk over here. It looks like there was a small struggle."

"Check the trash can, see if there is a rag in there."

Olivia walked over and looked under the lid. White rag, she lifted it to her face sniffing it quickly. "Defiantly Chloroform. Our guys M.O."

Elliot picked up his phone. "Cragen, its Elliot. We've got the phone and there was a chloroform rag in the trash. We're about a mile away from the preventors headquarters. Yeah. I got it." He hung up. "Cragen wants us to take this straight to the lab.

"Someone's at the lab?"

"Called them in. Mr. Maxwell is Commander Unes 2nd man. He has everyone here on this. Hopefully, this will be his last victim." Over the past four months 6 people had gone missing. Three days would pass and they would turn up dead. Each a different type of person, women and men with nothing in common except for their last days alive. Kidnapped, tourcher, raped, and drugged. Duo Maxwell made the seventh. So far it had been eleven hours.

O

The hours passed and they began a routine. Wufei on the couch with sugar, Heero on the lazy boy chair. Every half hour Heero would get up making a circle around the house and Wufei would move to the opposite end of the couch. The clock ticked on with no relief.

O

When Duo came to, he found it hard to breathe. The ribs on his left side made it hard to inhale, something was defiantly broken. He didn't count how many times the man who called himself 'The Doctor' had visited him. He didn't know how long he had been here, how many times he had passed out from pain. It felt like an eternity. Cautiously he looked around the room, he was alone. The 'Dr.' was gone. Duo shivered sick in his stomach. Never had he felt so helpless in his life, or so alone. Listening closely he decided the man was not in the house. Either that or he was sleeping. He started to pull on his arms, trying to get free his own blood now dried on them. He struggled so hard to get free he had rubbed his wrists raw. Whoever else was on these ropes…they fought like hell too. He wondered if they were alive, something in his gut told him no. After what seemed like hours his left arm came unwound. The shock from having a sense of freedom over powered him. Like an animal he tore at his right hand freeing it. Sitting up to get his feet gave him a new felt pain almost making him blackout. Refusing he steadied himself then undid his feet, ignoring the pain. His desire for escape sent him into solider mode. Cautiously rising to his feet amazed that his legs still had feeling he located his clothes discarded in a corner of the room. Quickly outing on his jeans and his t-shirt he made his way up the stairs. Voices halted him before he realized it was the radio. From the top of the stairs he could see a door leading to the outside. Freedom. He made a dash finding it unlocked and bolted from there. It was raining and there was no car in the driveway. He was in a deeply wooded area making it far enough into the dark woods he stayed silent to listens. Cars, like the sound of the highway were to his right. His feet moved without him, his chest so tight he couldn't inhale. But he wouldn't stop either, not for a moment. The sound of the highway was much clearer and he soon found himself climbing up the embankment and over the steel railing. Cars flew past him. "Stop!" He yelled in vain, his voice drowned out by the pounding rain. "Please, someone stop!" He attempted to wave his arms but his world was getting more blurred by the second. As a last ditch effort he threw himself into the highway, nearly getting hit as a car screeched to a halt inches from him. Duo collapsed to his knees as a young women stepped out of her car.

"Oh my God, are you alright?"

"Please," He said weekly. "Call the police…" He gave up his strength passing out before his face hit the pavement.

O

"He's been gone for 37 fucking hours! All they have found is his damn cell phone and a rag in the trash!" Wufei screamed at Une through the vid phone. It was obvious he had been crying, and it shocked her to see him in such a state although she didn't act on it.

"Wufei." Heero said sternly. Wufei let out a frustrated grunt and left the room.

"They are doing everything they can." He looked just as bad as the other.

"I know ma'am." He replied. "We just want to know what they know."

"I will call Cragen. He will send them over. But Heero please don't except more than what you know now. "

"Thank you." Heero shut the phone. He knew the detectives wouldn't ease their stress, but they didn't know anything. He went and found Wufei sitting on the kitchen floor arms around his knees pulled tightly to his chest. Heero picked him up and carried him to the sofa, holding him close as they sat. "The detectives are coming over."

"What good will they do?" He asked anger coating his voice.

"They will tell us what they think. We will listen, and we will wait."

"I'm sick of waiting."

"Watashi mo."

They sat together, not saying a word for forty-five minutes until a knock came at the door. Heero reluctantly let go of Wufei and went t o get the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own. Sad day.

--

"It's four in the morning." Olivia said getting out of the car.

"They haven't slept in two days."

"What do they want from us?"

"Cragen said they want to know what they are up against." They approached the door knocking it and a few seconds later it opened.

"Thank you for coming Detectives…" He paused.

"Elliot Stabler. This is Olivia Benson."

"Heero Yuy." He stepped aside letting them in. Once inside he shut the door and led them into the living room. The Chinese man on the couch looked a wreck, not acknowledging their arrival. They sat down across from them. No sooner had he sat down Elliot's phone rang. "Excuse me. Stabler." He answered his phone. "Really? Yes sir." He shut his phone and looked to the couch. "They found him."

The Chinese man nearly jumped out of his skin. "Where is he?" he demanded.

"On the way to Mercy Hospital."

The words had only just left his mouth and the couch was deserted.

"He's alive?" Olivia asked.

"Alive but not well. Damn they are fast." He ran to their car just as Heero was about to get in. "Let us ride in front. Police escort."

"Hn." He grunted in agreement and Elliot went to his vehicle.

"What did Cragen say?" Olivia asked getting into the car.

"He ran onto the highway, almost got hit, and passed out asking for help. He is still unconscious."

O

When they reached the hospital the four of them ran inside Wufei far in front of them. "Duo Maxwell, where is he?" He nearly barked at the poor desk nurse.

She looked confused but started typing on her computer. "He is in with the doctors right now. Please have a seat in the waiting room."

"No!" Wufei shouted. "Where is he? I need to see him!"

By this point the others caught up to him and Heero placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Stop." He said sternly. The frustration was written all over the smaller man's face. Heero looked at the nurse. "We need to see him. We don't care who he is with."

She looked scared of him. "Sir, you can't see him right now."

Elliot placed a hand on Heero's arm moving him aside. "Ma'am I'm Detective Stabler with the NYPD. Can you please call someone to let them know we're here."

She was about to pick up the phone when a loud crash followed by someone screaming "LET GO OF ME!!" was heard through the E.R. doors. Before Elliot could blink the two were gone through the doors. "Call security!" Elliot yelled to the girl over his shoulder as he chased them down a hallway. They pushed their way through a small crowd of doctors into one of the exam rooms. Wufei was helping a nurse to her feet, a bleeding gash above her right eye. Heero had a man by the biceps holding him firmly in place.

Duo fought against Heero but he had no strength. "Heero let go of me! They're hurting me, I wanna go home!"

"They aren't hurting you. You are in a hospital. It's alright." Heero tried to reason with him.

"No, no, NO!" Duo struggled against Heero, not having the strength to even come near pushing him away.

The nurse that had been thrown to the ground came back and gave Wufei a syringe. When Duo saw it his urgency to get free increased. He broke an arm free and tried to hit Heero with it. Heero caught his arm and used it to spin him around and pin him against his chest. "Yamero!" Heero almost pleaded into his ear. Duo caught a glance of Wufei with the needle. "No, Fei don't!" He struggled against Heero. Flopping crazily like a fish in Heero's arms. With ease an almost grace Wufei injected his arm and after a few seconds Duo started to come down to earth. "Ro." Duo said tears cascading down his face. He was placed in the hospital bed carefully. "I want to go home." He whispered.

"I know." Heero leaned down and kissed his forehead. "You're safe now. Just rest." Duo nodded slipping his eyes shut. Everyone else stood in amazement at what had just happened, Security had shown but Elliot and Olivia had held them at the door.

"Who's his doctor?" Wufei growled.

A man in his mid forties stepped from the crowd. "I am sir."

"What the hell happened to him!" Wufei demanded.

"Lets talk somewhere else, Mr.?"

"Chang." He said quickly.

"Detectives, you should come as well." The doctor gave instructions to the nurse to keep feeding him the sedative then they left the room coming to a small conference room. "Are either of you immediate family."

"The both of us are." Heero responded quickly.

"How so?"

"What does that matter? What happened to him!"

"Im sorry Mr. Chang. I am only aloud to talk to family members."

"We're married." Heero said quickly.

"You and Mr. Chang?" The doctor asked confused.

"No." Wufei said frustrated. "Full name Chang-Maxwell-Yuy." A look crossed the doctor's face as he understood what they were saying.

Elliot looked over at Olivia. Cragen hadn't told them that.

The doctor looked at the two of them, drawing in his breath of experience and began to explain what had happened. "Mr. Maxwell has several broken ribs, severe bruising around his neck and torso. We stitched up his face-"

"We could see that." Wufei cut him off. "Where has he been? Who had him? Is he going to be alright?"

The doctor looked at the detectives knowing they had more experience in this situation.

"Mr. Maxwell has been held captive by a serial rapist and murderer for the last 38 hours." Elliot said quietly.

As the words left the Elliot's mouth Wufei's hand was gripping Heero's knee. "What?" He barely spoke, it was more of a huff of unbelief. He had assumed this was a preventor's thing. Revenge of some sort, but this, this he wasn't ready for.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, still don't own the characters except Doctor Montain. He is mine. Haha.

'_words like this are in Chinese. I don't know Chinese or I would have wrote it out.'_

O

Wufei never felt so sick in his life. Each word that came from the detectives and from the doctor kept echoing in his head. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "Enough." Wufei silenced Detective Stabler with the slight raise of his voice. "I can't listen anymore." His voice sounded shaken, and none in the room was surprised by it.

'_I can't listen to them anymore. I'm going to throw up.' _Wufei switched quietly to Chinese. '_I can't-'_

_'It's alright.' _

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, then to the doctor having no idea what was going on.

'_I need to see him.' _Wufei was resolved in tone.

Heero nodded his head and stood. "We want to see him. We can finish this conversation later, if that's alright with you." He wasn't asking if it was alright, he was letting them know. He reached down grabbing Wufei by the hand and they left the room.

O

The sounds of the hospital rang in their ears like speakers were placed at every corner magnifying each beep, each nurse walking in the hall with her squeaky white shoes, each sob from the body of someone who had just lost someone. It all seemed to echo, reminding them where they were, burning into their minds why they were there. As they reached Duos room a nurse entered just before them. Heero gently grabbed her shoulder. "Don't give him anymore sedative."

"But sir, he'll wake up."

"I know. It's alright."

She looked nervous, obviously having heard what happened to the other nurse.

"He won't cause anymore harm. Go check with his doctor so that you won't get into any trouble."

She nodded okay and left the room.

Heero went to the left side of the bed and unhooked the last bit of the sedative from his I.V. track. Duo would wake up within the next twenty minutes.

Wufei sat opposite of Heero, clasping Duos hand, careful of his wrist that was bandaged. From the ropes…he couldn't even think. '_This can't be happening.' _He kept looking over Duo as he lay unconscious. His eye was bandaged over, bottom lip split and swollen, bruising on his neck, from a hand…from someone choking him. '_What are we going to do?' _he asked Heero. The answer Heero gave him only made him feel worse.

'_I don't know.' _He said quietly, ghosting his hand over Duos forehead.

Heero always knew what to do. Just hearing him say that, Wufei could feel the world crashing down around them.

O

Quatre lay on the couch, his head in Trowas lap staring up at the ceiling, his right arm raised above his head with a grip on Trowas leg. Trowa was worried, since Heero called and told them what had happened Quatre hadn't moved. He hadn't spoke, hadn't cried, he had done nothing. His eyes just stared ahead, and it worried Trowa to no end. His eyes, the vibrancy of the blue was gone, left with a cold icy chill.

O

"How about the kit doc?" Elliot walked over taking a seat on the chair in front of the doctor's desk.

Doctor Montain was reading something on his computer, nodded at it and turned his attention to Elliot. "We completed the kit and before you arrived someone from your lab came over and took blood samples and fibers from his arms and legs. They took our pictures as well."

A knock came at the door. "Come in." The doctor said.

A young nurse came in. "A man in Mr. Maxwell's room told me not to give him anymore of the sedative. He said that I should come check with you so that I wouldn't get into any trouble."

"Thank you Susan. It's fine. I'll go check on him in a moment." He waved her out of the room.

"Take him off the sedative? He'll wake up?" Olivia came over to the desk. "Is that even safe? He attacked a nurse."

The doctor raised his hand. "Let me explain." He leaned forward. "The way Duo Maxwell reacted when he woke up was stemmed from stress and army training. He woke up in a hospital and with nothing he recognized he snapped into survival mode. When he wakes up now he will have no reason to fight."

"How do you know that? What if he was just reacting to what happened?"

"That's not what Commander Une says, and honestly I'll take her word on her men over my judgment any day." He turned his computer screen towards them and they skimmed the email he had just gotten from Commander Une.

"Gundam Pilot?" Olivia asked. "He's only 23. He couldn't have been a Gundam Pilot. That would have made him 15 during the war."

"There was a rumor of them being young." Elliot chimed in.

"Young is 20, which would have made him a child."

"Along with the other four pilots. Oldest 16 youngest 14." Once again the doctor turned his screen to them. Five files were on the page. The three on top that were most easily read were Mr. Chang, Mr. Yuy, and Mr. Maxwell.

O

Wufei watched as Duos eyes started to flutter, he was beginning to wake up. "Heero." He said quietly calling him over from the window. Duo opened his eyes looking up, and then cautiously scanned the room. His eyes passed over Wufei and Heero, down to his arm. A tear ran down his cheek and he took his hand from Wufei and removed the needle taped there. "I want to go home, now." His voice was dry and patched.

"Okay." Wufei said reaching his hand up to wipe away the tear gently from his cheek. He didn't look like he was going to cry, his face was blank of emotion. "We can go home." Duo closed his eyes and slightly leaned into Wufei's touch.

Heero went over to the cabinets in the room finding a pair of grey hospital sweats. He brought them over to the bed.

Duo sat up and took them, Heero offered to help him but he made his way to the bathroom and changed himself, not wanting them to see… When he came out his legs were to shaky to stand let alone walk. Heero scooped him up off his feet carefully. All he could think was how warm Heero felt. Duo wrapped his arm stiffly around Heero's neck, as if to hold himself there and extended his free arm to Wufei.

Wufei held back his gasp at how tightly Duo was gripping his hand, and how much he was shaking. It chilled him to the core.

O

They near made it to the door when Detectives Benson and Stabler met them, along with Doctor Montain.

"Mr. Maxwell isn't ready to be discharged yet." Doctor Montain spoke. "He is dehydrated and needs to be monitored here in the hospital."

"He can be monitored at home." Heero stated and kept walking.

"This guy knows where you live. He has Mr. Maxwell's driver's license." Elliot tried to step in front of him.

Wufei let go off Duo and stepped in between Heero and the people trying to stop them. "All preventors have fake addresses on their files and other personal identifications. We can care for him at home and he does not want to be here."

"You can't-"

"Yes we can." Wufei pulled his preventors I.D. from his pocket. "I have more authority at the moment to make that decision than you. We are leaving."

"But we need to talk to him." Olivia tried.

"You can talk to him at a later date. Goodnight." He said dryly turning back to Duo, taking back his hand. "You can direct any other problems through Commander Une." And with that the three of them left, leaving the others with nothing they could do to stop them.

O

Authors note: Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the rest, semi bit of writers block. Lets review people, I like input and suggestions. Next chapter to be up soon.  Ayaka


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is! Still not my shows but read and review!

O

The car ride home was silent and for the first time in his life Duo realized how loud silence really was. Heero drove with Duo in the middle, back to him with his knees pulled to his chest. The position hurt him, but it would've hurt more if he had sat back against the seat. Wufei's arm was gently around him, barely touching yet still there. When they got to the house he stayed closely between them until Heero opened the door, heading straight up the stairs to their bedroom. He was exhausted. He had been exhausted as a child fighting for survival; he'd been exhausted during the war always fighting. But this was a different level of exhaustion all together. Nearly collapsing into the bed seconds after the covers had been pulled back he curled up slightly, trying to move into the fetal position but there was too much pain to do so. As Wufei lay down beside him taking his hand, and Heero got in behind him carefully draping his arm over the two, and he felt his last resolve break. He finally felt secure, finally felt safe.

Tears fell from his eyes and his body started to convulse in sobs. He shook uncontrollably bringing his free hand up to his face trying to hide behind it. The whole situation finally overwhelmed him. He didn't want to cry, he needed too.

Wufei inched closer to him running a hand softly against his cheek. "It's okay. It's alight." He soothed. "You're safe now."

O

"He's asleep." Heero whispered. He was up on one arm leaning over Duo wiping a few strands of hair off Duos sleeping face. He'd cried for over an hour before finally passing out. Wufei looked over to him, eyes rimmed red from crying along with Duo. The first rays of morning were peeking through the blinds. Even in sleep Duo was tightly gripping his hand.

O

"It's just a hunting cabin with a radio and a refrigerator. In the basement is where the assault's happened. The ropes were removed along with whatever sheet was on the bed. Still there was trace on the mattress. No pipe or iron of any sorts, he must have taken it with him. But there are blood splatters on the wall, head board, and carpeting. We've matched four of the victims to the blood already. Two more have yet to be identified."

"Have we figured out who owns this place?"

"A Robert Donovan from Texas, he is 72 and hasn't been up here in over ten years." The lead C.S.I. turned to Elliot and Olivia. "Arthritis is too bad. The original locks had been removed and replaced with new dead bolts. This guy knew the place was vacant. Probably figured he didn't have enough time to clean up so he just took the stuff he could."

"Detectives, found a needle outside. Got a serial on it."

"Track it and see what kind of trail we can find. We've gotta get this guy before he gets someone else. Call us if you find anything else." Elliot turned to Olivia as they walked out. "We've got to talk to him, get a description of the guy."

"I have a feeling it's not going to be easy. I'm going to call Cragen and see if he can get Commander Une to get them to meet with us." Olivia pulled out her phone. "With his last victim escaping he won't take as long to snatch someone new."

O

'_Now who is this?' The doctor held up a picture pointing at Wufei. 'He's pretty, the other one isn't my type but this one…I like him. Maybe I'll get him next.'_

'_No.' Duo whimpered. 'No.'_

_'Which ones your boyfriend?' he pointed between Heero and Wufei. 'I should say husband, you have a ring on. Oh look at that? You all have matching rings. So does he fight back like you or he is the submissive type?'_

_'Stop it.'_

_'Hair is pretty, just like yours.'_

_'Stop it.'_

_The man's hand rested on Duo's thigh. 'I bet he'll scream like you.' He leaned in to Duos face. 'I bet he'll like it.' _

_'Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!!'_

"STOP IT!!"

"DUO."

Duo found himself looking straight in to Heero's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Wufei." He breathed out. A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder.

"I'm right here."

He quickly turned around to face Wufei, his arms flying around his chest burying himself there. Wufei being careful not to hurt him, gently placed his arms around Duo's shaking frame. "What's wrong?"

"He said, he said he was going to get you next. He kept telling me what was going to happen to you. He wouldn't stop…"

"I'm fine. I'm right here. It was just a dream…it was just a dream." As the words came from his mouth he wished the whole thing was just a bad dream. He wished he would wake up and Duo would laugh at him for dreaming such a thing. But Duo's hands kept clawing at him, making sure he was there, it wasn't a bad dream, and it never would be.

O

"Quatre?" Trowa knocked at the bathroom door. "Love, are you alright?" Quatre had gone in to brush his teeth a half an hour ago and Trowa had yet to hear the water turn on. There was no answer from behind the door; he giggled the handle finding it open. "I'm coming in."

Quatre was sitting on the floor leaning against the cabinet holding his toothbrush wet streams from tears on his cheeks. He was back to his normal self, back to reality. Trowa kneeled down next to him. Quatres teary eyes met his. "Oh Trowa, I don't know what to do." He threw himself on his husband nearly knocking him over. "I want that man to die!" He shrieked.

"I know." Trowa soothed. "I know." Quatre was reduced to a puddle as he laid curled up in Trowas arms.

O

After what seemed like an eternity of reassuring and promising not to leave the house Duo pried himself away from Wufei. "I need to shower." Duo spoke quietly and edged himself from the bed. Heero and Wufei listened as the bathroom door shut and he water turned on before Wufei curled up into a ball. "He's worried about me after everything else…"

Heero pulled Wufei to himself and held him tightly. They had nothing to say, there wasn't anything they could say to comfort each other. Whenever something was wrong Duo was the one trusted to brighten the mood. But their shining light had been snuffed out and there was nothing they could do about it.

O

Next chapter to be up sooooon. Let me know what you thought!!


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long!! It was a hard one to write. I still don't own anything but the idea.

O

Somebody else was going to get hurt. He could feel it. He was the sixth in this guy's sick twisted game, and it needed to end. That's what kept his pencil on the paper as he drew. The last thing he wanted to do was pull this man's face from his memory and bring it to life, but without it no one would know what to look for. He heard Heero come in the kitchen from behind him. Standing next to him placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Call the detectives; I'll give them my statement." The picture was almost finished except for the eyes, he couldn't make them dead or cold or even vile enough. He pushed it out away from him, not wanting to look at it.

O

Elliot and Olivia pulled up outside the house once again, only this time it was mid day. "Nice house." Olivia commented.

"If this is what they get on a preventors salary, I've got the wrong job."

Elliot had barely knocked at the door when it opened, Heero standing behind it. "Detectives." He nodded letting them in the door. Once in he shut the door behind him and led them to the living room. Duo was sitting on the couch with Wufei next to him. Duo leaned over and said something to Wufei and he got up and left the room with Heero behind him.

"Thank you for coming. Please take a seat." He pulled his legs up to his chest. Elliot sat on the Lazy boy across from him and Olivia took a seat on the other end of the couch. Duo pulled the drawing he made from the coffee table and handed it to Olivia. "This is the guy…the 'doctor' is what he called himself. On his left hand he has a scar, the heal pattern looks like it came from some sort of surgery." He pulled out his hand running his finger along his left palm. "Like this." He motioned, not looking at them or making any kind of eye contact.

Olivia looked at the picture then passed it over to Elliot. He shook his head not recognizing the man from the photo.

"Mr. Maxwell,"

"You can call me Duo, if that's alright. Mr. Maxwell makes me feel like an old man."

"Okay, Duo." Olivia nodded. "Was there anything else that he said, anything about himself that could help us figure out who he is?"

He shook his head no. "He kept telling me to call him the doctor and that was it. When I didn't, he beat me. There were no pictures in the room I was in. Just cream colored walls. I'm sorry; I wish I could do more."

"You did fine." Elliot reassured him.

"Yeah. Kudos on me surviving." He joked.

Elliot reached into his pocket and pulled out his card, scribbling a number on the back. "This is my card. On the back is a number for a friend of mine. His name is George Huang; he is the bureaus resident psychiatrist. If you want to talk, you can call either one of us alright?" He reached over to give him the card.

Duo took it. "When you find him, call me. Please."

"We will." They stood and walked into the hall where they found Heero and Wufei listening in. "We'll let ourselves out."

O

"Are you okay?" Wufei sat down next to him and brushed some hair out of Duos face.

"Yeah." He answered quietly leaning against Heero when he sat down. "I'm tired."

Wufei got up from the couch and got a blanket to place over him.

"They are nice cops. I think they are going to get him." His voice got a little giggly and his eyes drooped shut, falling fast asleep. Heero pulled the blanket around his shoulders. "You drugged him?"

"He needs to sleep."Wufei sat on the other side of Heero closing his eyes.

Heero looked between the two sleeping men. There wasn't anything he could do to make this go away, and for that he felt lost.

O

Two days later

O

"Elliot we got a hit on our guy. Bank Manager from Weston on third just called. Saw a man knock out one of his clients and put her into his car. We faxed him over the picture and he said it was him. Guy got the license plate number before he drove away." Her desk phone rang and she picked it up. "Benson. Yeah, Okay. Thanks." She wrote something down grabbing her coat. "Car is registered to a Velma Mathers, Black Toronto. Has a GPS unit, they are wiring it through. He's off like we thought he would be from losing one of his victims. He's being careless."

"Hopefully that saves her."

"Name is Holly Westfield. College student from Tennessee."

They got in the car and Elliot turned on the lights.

"Okay GPS puts him two miles outside of Brooklyn." She picked up the radio. "This is car 1195 in pursuit of a Black Toronto, license 456-8890, stolen vehicle with a hostage."

O

They arrived outside an abandoned apartment building with backup on their tale.

"You hear that?" Olivia questioned. It was faint but they heard screaming.

"STOP IT! GET OFF ME, PLEASE STOP IT!"

"No time for back up." They ran into the building following her screams for help.

"Second floor." Olivia nodded at the stairs quickly making their way up them.

Elliot kicked down the door. "NYPD!" He yelled. The man was already making his way out the window. "Stay with her!" He yelled to Olivia.

She grabbed her jacket walkie. "Suspect is escaping down the north side of the building, officer in pursuit, and I need a bus to 2405 Fairview Apartments on West Fourth." She slipped off her jacket and gently put it on the sobbing girl strapped to the bed. "Holly, my name is Olivia, you're okay now." Olivia undid the restraints on her arms. The girl threw her arms around Olivia's neck. Crying into her shoulder. "It's okay." Olivia soothed. "You're going to be okay."

O

So what did you think? Good, Bad? Let me know by reviewing! Reviewing makes me a better writer for your better enjoyment.


End file.
